


获麟

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [12]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 我虽然知道历史是什么样子，却忍不住给他们一个这样的结局。
Series: 三国 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 半架空

1.

姜维从昏迷中醒来时是个下午，阳光明媚，他却一阵阵眼前发黑。手腕上的木枷和冰冷沉重的脚镣提醒他，这不是梦。他试着动了动手脚，枷锁卡得很紧。腹部的伤口火烧火燎，外面胡乱绑了块白布。那一剑居然没能把自己杀死，反而受制于人，真是莫大的耻辱。

囚车上蒙了道帘子，马不停蹄向前走，一路发出刺耳的吱嘎声。姜维凭着多年的方向感，猜到是去汉寿。沿途的颠簸震裂了他的伤处，血殷殷地渗出来。姜维透过布帷的缝隙看着外面的魏人，一声都没吭。

正月十六的矫诏谋反以失败告终。成都陷入了百余年来最大的浩劫。三辅军吏没能从伐蜀之战中捞到好处，疯狂地烧杀掠夺，将邓艾钟会苦心经营的战时和平撕成了雪片。待到抢也抢得手酸了，杀也杀得尽兴了，卫瓘、贾充等开始主持，催促该走的人上路。

夜幕降临时，队伍到了筹笔驿。贾充下令暂且休整。四个士兵被派去看守姜维，指天骂地，一双双仇视的眼睛恨不能将他活吞了。姜维本就虚弱，更不与他们打话。士兵们忿忿地骂完，随随便便将饮食往他身边一丢，管自己睡了。

姜维定睛一看，管事的果然考虑周全，既没有拿瓷碗盛饭，也不给筷子，绝了他自戕的机会。他咬住干裂的嘴唇寻思着：魏人不急于杀掉自己，必是有更可怕的图谋，或是以此羞辱蜀国，或是要挟故君就范。他浮肿的脸上泛出一个冷笑，疲惫地闭上了眼。

这一夜有许多人无眠。刘禅前途未卜，深自担忧。郤正扈卫主上，不离左右。卫瓘笔走龙蛇给司马昭上表，烛光映得他的脸越发阴沉。而洛阳宫中的曹髦，正因为西蜀的军报坐立不安。

筹笔驿曾是诸葛武侯谋定而后动的地方。楼阁高耸入云，并不因敌人的入驻而改变嶙嶒风骨。悬崖上被战火燎伤的树木萌生了新绿，在春寒料峭中，挽住东风的无情。巴山蜀水日复一日沉默着，目送它们最优秀的儿女就此离开。

急促的脚步将日影踏得粉身碎骨，是前来巡视的丘建。他看见两天前的饭团原封不动地搁在地上，米粒都干结了。半瓢水中爬进了蚂蚁，也不见动。几个士兵没精打采地坐在旁边，而姜维已是奄奄一息了。

“怎么回事？”丘建质问道。

有人瞥了他一眼，用应付傻瓜的口气说：“他自己不吃。”

“你们都是死人哪。”丘建气不打一处来，“他不肯吃，你们还不会灌吗？一个个懒得骨头痒痒，让监军知道了，看不扒了你们的皮！”

士兵们听了这话，才怨声载道地爬起来。其中一人嘟哝道：“这该死的贼酋，没杀掉还不算，凭什么要我们伺候他？”

“混账话！”丘建骂道，“要杀他还不是一句话的事？可上头的意思是，他现在还不能死！”

官大一级压死人。士兵们纵有千般不愿，也不得不照做。两个人上前把姜维拽起来，一人把着水瓢撬开他的嘴。姜维虽然体力不支，却很倔强，水差不多全都流了出来。魏兵等得不耐烦，手腕一翻，剩下的水兜脸就泼了过去，“妈的，不识抬举！”

冷水濡湿了他脏乱如稻草般的头发，微微透出原本的颜色来。姜维喘息着，嘴唇一张一合。魏兵从口型辨认出，是说：“可速杀我。”他们一个个站起身，袖着手，漠然望向丘建。

丘建简直是恨之入骨，扔下一句抬脚就走，“你们都仔细着点，别让他臭在了半道上。”

无论如何，饥寒伤病的煎熬只有姜维自己清楚。他从被俘起就低烧高烧不断，浑身的创口发作起来，痛得他昏而复醒、醒而复昏。然而这些比起他心中的忧虑都不算什么。魏将再从他面前经过时，他便强打精神，能多得到一些信息也是好的。

把一只老鹰拔了羽毛，斩去趾爪，再敲落它的喙，摔到泥潭里，便是卫瓘现在看到的姜维。合该如此。早在钟会与这个降将出双入对时他就看不惯了，果然弄出祸事来。那几天的军变简直是噩梦。幸而自己当机立断，不教这人得逞。

“又见面了，姜将军。”卫瓘嘲讽道，居高临下地打量着。无意得手的猎人见到猎物时往往会露出这样的神情。

姜维大概是哼了一声，散落在面颊上的白发有了轻微的起伏。

“邓艾死了。”卫瓘冷冷地说，“你是否很高兴？”

姜维面朝内，理都没理他。

“钟会也死了。”卫瓘寒着脸，语调拔高，“要不是你，他是不会死的！”

姜维仍是置若罔闻，只有唇角的勾动彰显出他的快意。这一细小的表情变化激怒了卫瓘，也顾不得什么名士风度了，厉声道：“你不要惺惺作态了。降而复叛，罪不容诛！我们已经按律杀了你的全家，你不久也可以见到他们了。那个孩子才十几岁吧？血溅出来真好看哪……”

姜维终于抬起眼来，那一瞬的恨意仿佛刀子，把自己剐得遍体鳞伤。他自谋反之时便知妻儿无幸，可是听卫瓘这么直接地谈起，还是大恸。他的嘴唇剧烈地翕动着，说的仍旧是：“可速杀我。”

“不用急，早晚是你还债的时候。”一个冬天的相处，卫瓘终于见到了姜维的软肋，即便对方犹是宁死不屈，这一迟来的胜利也足以令他悠然了。姜维心力交瘁，话一点地便不再开口，而那死死扣在枷上的手指将他的情绪暴露无遗。

“真想把你剁碎了丢进锦江喂鱼！”一句粗暴的诅咒，由世代簪缨的卫瓘说来，就像上元的红灯燃到尽头了，五光十色全部成灰。在后来的许多年里，成都一直没有恢复当日的欢乐祥和。故老们在这一天接受儿孙的拜贺，总是面含悲哀。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

车马依然扣着时限向洛阳进发。返乡之日渐近，魏军将士也开始有说有笑。无定河边骨，春闺梦里人。死去的二位元帅被肆意提起，议论，然后忽略。

他们是乱臣贼子，不属于一朝一姓的军人。魏阙划不出他们的立足之地，于是天府之国不计前嫌地容纳了两副薄棺。

杜预来到驿馆时，正是日薄西山。姜维的处境凄凉仍在他脑中挥之不去。当初钟会将此人与太初公休作对比时，杜预只觉诡异。然而旬日间起起落落从血盆里滚了一遭，才知钟会并非虚言。

身陷囹圄的夏侯玄。

负隅顽抗的诸葛诞。

若姜伯约，可谓得兼。

他不知是惆怅还是庆幸地吁了口气，敲开了门。

“骠骑将军。”杜预拱手一礼，目光落在刘禅案前的茶具上。自打离了皇宫，一应生活所需都要君臣自己动手。茶是去年的叶末子，既苦且粗。

刘禅这些天已成了惊弓之鸟。郤正起身道：“长史有何见教？”

“无他。预奉王命，问候阁下起居。洛阳不远，阁下须早作准备。”

郤正代刘禅应了。杜预又说：“诸公明哲，应机豹变。独姜维不思顺义，现已见收……”

刘禅的手抖了抖，杯中的水洒出来一半。杜预看在眼里，不动声色。郤正咬紧牙关，迫使自己听对方讲话，一个个字像锥子般扎在心上：

“……虽主上怀仁，魏家科法无滥恩之理。姜维犯罪既深，恐不容于世。届日太庙献俘，还望阁下莫要失态。”

杜预一走，刘禅就跳了起来，“令先你听到了吗？伯约他还活着！他还没死啊……”

“陛下，陛下。”郤正强按下怦怦乱蹿的心，示意刘禅冷静，“大将军落到魏人手里，只怕是生不如死啊。”

“我知道，我知道。”刘禅连声道，把住郤正的手臂，已经语无伦次，“令先，想个法子吧，啊？去见见他，不，去救救他！你一定有办法的……”

郤正庄重地下拜，“臣愿往。陛下有什么话要臣带给他？”

刘禅仰面未答，颤动不已的睫毛下有了泪光。

郤正确实有办法。

当天夜里他就问出了姜维的下落，以杜预之命为由，提出探视。魏兵怀疑地瞅了他几眼，掂着手上的钱，“好吧，给你一刻钟。”

月光如水银泻地，溅到身上剥皮蚀骨般的疼。郤正在见到姜维那一刻心魂俱散。印象中的大将军从不允许自己有如此窘态，即便从战场上败归，也牢记君子死而冠不免。他不知道，自从卫瓘发话后，姜维已开始进食了，眼下的状况比先前缓和了些。但是在郤正看来，仍是惨淡伶仃。

他抹了把眼睛快步走过去。还好，他们没给他上刑。姜维蜷缩在草荐的一角，昏昏沉沉。郤正不顾肮脏跪在他边上，一声痛呼迸出喉咙：“伯约！”

姜维在热度中感觉有人探手来试自己的额头。他挣扎着撑开眼皮，神情恍惚。

“伯约，伯约。”郤正焦急地呼唤着，“我是郤正，令先啊！”

“令先？”姜维目力已大不如前，凭借熟悉的声音才认出了对方，“你……”他困于镣铐无法动弹，只好抱歉地咧开嘴。

“陛下叫我来看看你。”郤正似乎知道姜维会问什么，赶着道，“他很好。”

“哦……”姜维紧绷的弦松弛下去，不意压到了伤口，眉头一皱。郤正连忙扶住他。姜维咳嗽了几声，问道：“陛下怎么知道的？”

郤正低垂眼帘，“杜元凯来告诉我们的。”他顿了顿，甚是不忍，“听他的意思，洛阳那边是要以你献俘……”

片刻的缄默后，姜维轻轻地说：“不意典刑兹土。”

月光照临下土，滤去了人间的阴谋诡计。郤正难过地看着他，将军血污斑驳的脸如出水的石碑：“上覆陛下：臣死不足惜。”

“行了行了。哪有这么多话好说。”魏兵喝叫着来撵人。郤正紧紧握住姜维的手，“伯约！珍重啊！”踉踉跄跄地被拉走。

姜维感觉手心里多了一样东西。他没有立即打开。军中的金柝声由远及近，韵味深长。他慢慢梳理着记忆：无论贤不肖，这辈子的心血都是献给刘禅了。这位人君固然不是敌国宣传中的昏聩无能，却也并非朝臣所期许的那样。半生为蜀的点点滴滴全部找上门来：

是朝堂上的清明：“国中无旦夕之危，生民无倒悬之急，连年大赦，非明世所宜有也。百司代君牧民，当夙夜在公，究事深理，不可寄期功于非常之惠。”

或是诏书里的恳切：“洮西破敌，功勋显著。元戎之任，君其勿辞。”

又或是御花园中的愤怒：“姜伯约！你要做忠臣，却要陷朕于不义吗？”

他们间的和谐与矛盾是一本半枝莲，并生于锦官城的甚嚣尘上。

三十六年了，刘禅到底是送来了毒药。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

城市是有其独特的性情的。就像洛阳，哪怕春天来得再晚，一旦挣脱冬季的囚笼，便要活得轰轰烈烈。曹髦引侍从数十站在宫殿的最高处凭栏远眺，忽然冒出一句：“相国府的棠棣越开越好了，焉知不是地气因人而异的缘故呢。”

内侍惶恐未回，曹髦便淡淡一嗤。

曹髦今年才二十四岁，却已然老气横秋了。半幽禁的生活迅速剥夺了他耀眼的青春。司马昭权倾朝野，诸事自决，需要他做的，似乎仅仅是用玺而已。

四年前，不胜愤郁的曹髦发动了一次政变，草草收场。司马昭审时度势，还不想冒天下之大不韪，于是忠心不贰的王经就做了替罪羊。曹髦听说，东市一天斩下了数十颗人头，只有一个叫向雄的小吏前去哭丧。宫门层层关闭，左右近侍全部被更换，一言一行均有人报给司马昭。

他，他亦是想死在阳光下的呀。

去年九月开始的伐蜀之战是他与这位权臣的又一次默契。纵然万事不由人做主，与子同仇的义烈还是点燃了少年的眼睛。魏军一路高歌猛进，封赏的名单流水似的递进宫里来。他等待着他们的凯旋，却先等来了兔死狗烹。也对，晋道克昌，必然有人该谢幕。

朝臣永远是济济一堂，将礼数延续到底，即使御座上明天就会换人。

“相国居功至伟。”曹髦重复着这句话，对身畔的司马昭微微致意：

“朕也想看看，屡犯我边境的姜维是什么样子。”

三月，魏师还朝。曹髦即告太庙，进司马昭为晋王，封刘禅为安乐公。益州之众皆被赦免，除了一人。

姜维是被褫夺上衣反缚双手押上来的。于是那伤痕累累的身躯昭然展示在众目之下了。那满眼疮痍，不是“凌厉中原，顾盼生姿”的纸上谈兵，而恰恰是巴蜀大地经历的残酷。

刘禅惊疑地望向郤正。郤正亦面如土色。蜀汉旧臣多半不忍卒视，生生别过脸去，或是牢牢盯着身前一小块青砖。他们终于明白，宗庙无虞付出的是什么代价。

魏国官员却苦于他的桀骜不驯。为了让献俘仪式顺利进行，他们已经想尽了折辱的法子。这个人的心难道是石头做的吗？

两边是匍匐的人群，姜维立而不跪。几个人连推带踹，也没能使将军屈膝。武士用刀背击伤他的髌骨，总算把他压伏在地。

回来了，洛阳。

在他还是魏国的上计掾时，曾经来到首都述职，接受天子的垂询。如今高台上的站立者，正是当年曹丕的子孙。漫长岁月模糊了两张脸的差异，不变的是深埋于血液中的悲天悯人。

他不是不想解脱。只有亲眼看着故君获得魏国的善待，他才能放心去死。阳光倾泻而下，他看上去就像一尊金色的雕塑。

太常念了一大段炫耀武功的颂词，最后说：“贼姜维屡兴兵戈，残民以逞，怙恶不悛，抗拒天朝。春秋之义，元凶是惩。择日处死，以儆效尤。”

刘禅闭上了眼睛，双手紧紧抓住衣服的下摆，像抓住一丝侥幸。

次日刘禅进宫拜谢。曹髦端详着这位昔年的君主，一阵惘然：自己会不会也变成仰人鼻息的样子？他赐了座，从容问起：

“朕听说姜维受命投降后，给你上过一份密表，扬言要光复汉室？”

“绝无此事！陛下明察！”刘禅矢口否认。

“真的没有吗？”曹髦玩味地看着他。

刘禅抖如筛糠，目光闪躲着，“臣失道已久，国无德被，民有菜色。王师一到，免死为幸，岂敢妄言兴废。”

“好吧。其实有这心思也没什么。朕知道，你们很多人不甘心。”曹髦撇了撇嘴，“说是‘伏惟大魏布德施化’‘神武所次，敢不革面’，无非场面话罢了。何况那个姜维，他什么时候认输过？”

“所以你不用替他隐瞒。”

刘禅冷汗涔涔。曹髦想的却是：要是自己也有这么一个臣子，该多好。可惜，死了。

这些天他一直在回想发给邓艾的诏书。他始终不信，他如那些人所说。可是没反又怎么样呢。魏已经享受不起这样的牺牲了。

“父子兄弟罪不相及。况朕已有明诏，不会因此事追究你。”

“上天有好生之德，陛下可否……网开一面？”刘禅艰难地开口。

“他肯归附吗？”曹髦轻描淡写地说，掐灭了所有臆想。

刘禅不知从哪儿来的勇气，苦苦相告：“姜维执迷不返，实应大辟。念他本是为了臣，只求陛下开恩，臣愿奉还一切爵禄封赏，为他抵罪。陛下，陛下！……”

曹髦看着他叩头不止，眉心一跳，出声喝断：“安乐公！你也是做过皇帝的人。朝廷的赏罚，能朝令夕改吗？”

不杀姜维，如何对得起千千万万的大魏将士？

刘禅的额头贴在地下，哀哀道：“臣失言，臣固不敢望……但若必杀之以正国法，也求赐他一个痛快吧。”

“群臣的意思都是显戮。”曹髦示意内侍扶起刘禅，“朕不愿绝人望。至于其余……”他眼前浮现出前日的景象，思绪万千：“朕只能做到这个份上了。”

刘禅会意，一迭声地谢恩。曹髦听着他的唯唯诺诺，暗叹一声，转而问道：

“朕听说，蜀地曾把姜维比作麒麟？”

刘禅愣了一下，尴尬地说：“下土小民无知，妄加比附，不足污了陛下清听。”

曹髦微微一笑，“挺好的。”

数日后廷尉呈上表奏，曹髦随即勾决，只是把腰斩弃市改成了斩首。刀挥落，血飏起，英雄的姓氏沉入洛水，在每一个竖子成名的夜晚魂兮归来。

姜维传首三边时，刘禅正在公府中起坐长吟。洛阳的雨不似蜀中，一下起来就没边没沿，不把繁华荒芜碾过一遍不罢休。整个世界都浸没在水中，罪孽颤颤巍巍地浮上来，宛如无处可避的行人，面孔苍白。

毕竟是他负了他。如果不是他先一步放弃抵抗，姜维也就用不着孤注一掷身陷敌营。甚至在他收到密表时，第一反应竟是自保出首，浑浑噩噩地使消息漏了出去。

覆水难收，徒有悔恨，蚕食着他的余生。

晋王府中，司马昭闲来无事，正左手对右手下一盘棋。心腹来报，说曹髦望着漫天大雨念出这样的句子：“今非其时来何求。麟兮麟兮我心忧。”

司马昭闻言失笑：“陛下龙性未铩。”

麟出而死，吾道穷矣。但是他们都见证过，这末世的麒麟做了什么事情。

2014年5月


End file.
